Because The Night
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Belongs to lovers... in cars


**The way I see it, there's not enough Lucaya smut :D So I figured I should write some dirty smut for all of you lovely secret pervs in this fandom ;3 Lol wrote this during class while frantically trying to hide my notebook from my teacher walking by.**

 **They're aged about 20-22ish in this fic. Think late college.**

 **I feel like Lucas would be such a sexual guy in the future… Especially when it comes to Maya.**

 **Rated M for Midnight Boinking**

 **Warning: Vehicular intercourse... also known as... car sex.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but if I did? hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... (｡◝‿◜｡)**

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Lucas asked, curling his arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Well," Maya said, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I didn't feel like kicking someone's ass. You tell me."

He had taken her out to a movie in the park that had been playing that week. She honestly thought she would hate it—overcrowded, people making out everywhere, _crappy movies_ —but they'd played one of her favourites and there hadn't been too many people. She figured it was because most people spent their summers away from the city, but regardless, she had enjoyed this date. Despite the fact that the movie had long since ended, they hadn't left and watched the sun set, just cuddling in the backseat and sharing each other's company.

He chuckled, loosely playing with a lock of her hair, "Then I count that as a successful date in my books."

She laughed a little, "Yeah. Good job, Ranger Rick."

Maya tilted her head up and smiled at him, catching the fond look he returned. Lucas gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her, his mouth hot and tasting like the root beer he'd had earlier. He pulled slightly away, and she met his heated gaze, biting her lower lip with a small, flirty grin. She shifted in her position, taking his face in her hands and pressing her mouth fully against his, flicking her tongue out and tracing his lower lip.

A sexy little groan left his throat, and Lucas' tongue met hers as he leaned further into her, deepening the kiss. His hands trailed down her back, dragging her body closer to his.

Maya let herself go willingly, linking her arms around his neck as spasms of arousal flittered through her body. She closed her eyes, losing herself to the faint, but alluring scent of Lucas' cologne, the leather seats of his car, the night air sparking with something wild and restless.

She groaned into his mouth, loving the insane feeling bursting in her chest from the slow, languid way his tongue curled around hers. His hands trailed up and down her sides and to her thighs, and Maya felt a ripple of a pleasurable ache climb up her legs and hit her at her core. The heat from his body was stirring up something deep within her, and she felt herself get lost in a haze of lust and Lucas' mouth and his hands rubbing her thighs.

One of his hands wandered up to her shorts, unclasping the button. The graze of his hand so close to her most sensitive spot jolted a sudden want in her, and she found she was having trouble focusing. But when his hand dipped down into the front of her panties, and he stroked her wetness, she froze. Breaking away from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath, she slid her hands to his chest, reluctantly pushing him away.

They were getting too carried away.

If they continued down this path, she wasn't sure she would be able to resist temptation.

She took a deep, quivering breath, trying to calm herself down.

They had both been trying to hold off on having sex since they started dating. Maya had given her virginity to an asshole ex in the Nighthawk Diner's bathroom. And Lucas had lost his when he was stinking drunk at some college frat party they had gone to in high school. Both had had their fair share of meaningless experiences since then, but they wanted their first time with each other to be special. To be memorable.

Lucas swallowed thickly, also fighting to control his breathing, and removed his hand from beneath her underwear. "Too much?"

"Yeah."

She licked her swollen lips and nodded, trying to catch her breath, but her gaze couldn't leave his lips and the thought of those damn irresistible lips on hers again wouldn't leave her mind. His hands were toying with the bottom of her shirt, lightly caressing the overheated skin of her waist and making it hard to think about anything other than him touching her again. She couldn't get control of her body.

"Yeah." She repeated again.

But then she met his magnetic gaze and before she knew it, their lips were fused together once again, hot and hungry and somewhat urgent. She jerked him forward by the collar and he gathered her into his arms, holding her to his body tightly. Maya grasped the top of his shirt, harshly ripping it open, not giving a damn that she had ruined the fabric and had torn apart buttons. He carelessly discarded his shirt and grabbed the bottom of hers. Breaking the kiss quickly, she lifted her arms up so he could tug it off.

Their lips met again, the insistent need to be connected at all times bringing them quickly back together. Maya's fingers carded into his hair, bringing him down on top of her as she fell back into the seat.

Her senses were clouded and hazy and all she felt was his chest against hers, his hot, pulsing erection pressing against her inner thigh. And the heat—the _suffocating_ , all-encompassing heat—around them. It was hot and sweaty and crowded and there wasn't much room to maneuver, but she loved the weight of his body pinning her to the seat. His hands slid to her hips and he pulled off her shorts and her soaked panties, tossing them over his shoulder without care. She leaned up and grappled with his belt, tugging on it roughly and yanking it off. She undid the snap of his pants and used her heels to tug down his pants and boxers.

To hell with taking them off all the way. She just wanted him _inside_ her.

Lucas leaned back over her, capturing her lips in a slow, intoxicating kiss. He had one hand slipped under her bra, teasing a sensitive nipple and the other pressed against her sex, slowly stroking her to oblivion. She moaned, grinding against his palm in need.

"Maya…" he groaned, his hands sliding to her hips, "You're so wet."

He shifted closer to the juncture between her legs, positioning himself in front of her heated entrance. There was momentary hesitation in his gaze, but she grabbed his face and gave him a vulgar kiss, letting him know she was perfectly fine with what was about to happen. He gave her a naughty smile and lifted her hips.

Lucas slowly eased himself in, stretching her, _completing_ her, and a sharp gasp escaped Maya's mouth as he continued to fill her with every inch he pushed in. He pulled out and then drove back in her slowly, his eyes on hers the whole time. Heat flared in Maya's body, starting from inside her and spreading quickly throughout her entire body.

He was going slow— _way_ too slow—pulling out to the tip and then leisurely thrusting all the way back in. Maya gasped for breath, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tilting her head back as he sucked on her collarbone. She squirmed impatiently, squeezing him tighter, gripping his shoulders and begging him to move faster.

But he kept that excruciating, slow pace, each thrust making her toes curl in pleasure and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Lucas… _Fuck_ … you're… _shit_ – you're going too slow…" she panted almost desperately, clutching at his back.

"I know, baby." He murmured in her ear, placing a kiss to the shell of her ear.

It was torture, and Maya closed her eyes, biting her lip through her moans, her breathing growing heavier by the second. Her body was _crying out_ for more. Screaming out for him to move faster in her, to speed it up, but he continued his agonizing pace, tormenting her with light kisses and nips to her neck and dangerous smirks through his heady green eyed gaze.

She'd had sex before—enough that she knew exactly what she liked and how she wanted it.

But never like this.

Never with so much intensity swelling inside her, colliding into her, wiping out any control she thought she had over her body. She was losing it, she knew. And she was right there, just on the edge and so help her if Lucas didn't stop testing her patience and start to fucking _move_ she would kick his ass.

She rolled her hips up desperately, silently begging Lucas to move faster because she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

" _Lucas_ …"

But he pulled out and stopped completely, hovering over her with a wicked smirk, gently rubbing her upper thighs.

"What was that, Maya?" he whispered against her lips.

She closed her eyes and whimpered at the loss of the warmth inside her. "Lucas, seriously. _Please_."

He rose a brow, putting her leg up on his shoulder.

"Please what?"

"If you don't fucking move, I am going to–"

Her words were stolen with a strangled yelp when he suddenly rammed into her, a vile little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He drove into her hard and fast, gripping her thigh hard enough to bruise, and _moving_ , just moving in her, around her, surrounding her. She had one leg pushing up against the roof of the car, the other up on his shoulder, and he was hammering that sweet, sweet spot, that _perfect_ spot that made her breath hitch and lightning shoot through her entire body.

Intense, concentrated pleasure built up right between her legs. And with each rough thrust, the pleasure increased to the point where she was gasping for air, clawing and raking her nails down his back. Her cries grew louder, and she could feel the pressure building inside her. She could feel every inch of him inside her, hitting so deep she almost couldn't breathe.

"Yes! Oh fuck, Lucas _yes!_ "

She threaded a hand through his hair as the tension grew to unbelievable proportions. She couldn't handle it—his body rocking against hers, the soft way he choked out her name against her neck, the growls coming from his throat, his heavy, ragged breathing.

She was almost there, so close, so _so_ close, just at the edge of _perfection_ , just one more thrust, one more solid, _oh god_ , right there, almost, _yes_ , one more, _yes!,_ right—

He slipped his hand to where their bodies connected and rubbed her clit, one long, languid stroke that finally broke her.

Her release came so hard, violent tremors wracked her body, and she saw white spots behind her eyes.

Maya let out a choked cry, arching her back into him as the tingling sensation cascaded through every limb of her shaking body, and Lucas drove into her, pounding jerkily to reach his finish. He let out a strangled groan and dug his fingers into her hips as he finally came, his cock throbbing and pulsing erratically inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, both shivering as they rode out the waves of their powerful orgasms.

Lucas collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, panting into the crook of her neck. She languidly trailed her nails up and down his back as their breathing finally settled, and they came down from their high. Maya slowly opened her eyes, letting out a deep, shuddering breath.

And then she noticed the blinking lights shining through the window. Blue and red blinking lights.

Fuck.

She weakly pushed at Lucas, who had basically become dead weight on top of her.

"Hey… Huckleberry."

"Hmm?" he murmured drowsily into her neck, kissing her softly.

"I think we have a slight problem."

He lifted his head with a frown and then Maya gestured to the window behind him.

Where a cop was standing, arms crossed, flashlight pointed into the window.

"You two. Put your clothes on and step out of the vehicle please."

"… Well fuck." Lucas said.

Maya bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well… at least this will always be memorable."


End file.
